Dawn's Dream
by Rainbowimagination
Summary: Dawn feels left out by the scoobies. She's sick and tired of them treating her like a little girl. Then there's Spike to show her that's she's so much more than that. -Dawn/Spike- pairing. Short story. Enjoy and RR!


Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy! I write for myself and others to keep the series alive..**

**Note: This could play around Crush. Where Dawn has a crush on Spike.**

**Dawn's dream**

**Dawn was standing in the hallway listening to the subdued voices through a closed door. **

"**It's of great importance we keep Dawn safe" She heard Giles saying. They were discussing her! Was she in danger? **

"**So, we don't tell her?" Willow's voice. She paused. "But I mean isn't that unfair to Dawn?" **

**Dawn pressed her ears closer to the door. She wanted to hear every little bit, and the washing machine that kept on turning annoyed her. It was disrupting the 'silence'. **

"**Willow, I know it's not fair, but she'll just freak out. I know her" Buffy replied. **

**A sudden hand on her shoulder scared Dawn so bad that she screamed. She turned around, ready to fight or run. **

**It was Spike standing in front of her. For a moment she was stunned by him. His long black coat, his rough external, then the platina blonde hair made her want him. She snapped out of it, realizing her sister could be discovering her now. **

"**What's up, pet?" **

"**Spike!" She swung her hands down warningly. **

"**Dawn?!" Her sister's voice called from the living room.**

"**Quick!" Dawn grapped Spike and opened the closet door below the staircase. She pushed Spike into the dark and after going in herself she closed the door.**

**Buffy came out to the hallway. Had her sister been ear dropping on the conversation again? **

"**Dawn, I know it was you! Where are you?" **

"**Why exactly are we in the closet?" Spike whispered. **

"**SSSHHTT you!" Dawn hushed him.**

**The whispering in the closet was clear enough for Buffy to hear it. She opened the door, to discover Spike and Dawn there. **

"**Spike!? You were ear dropping on us as well?" **

**Spike tried to look innocent.  
"Hell no. Just came in for the meeting. What are we babbling about today? Stephen's King latest book?" **

**Buffy rolled her eyes impatiently. "Get out there, you two" **

**She took Dawns arm and pulled her out of the closet.  
"And you" She started punishingly. "How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of our business?"**

"**Let me go!" Dawn whined, freeing herself from the firm grip.**

"**Just go to your room" Buffy stated. **

"**Who are you? My mom now? Why don't I ever get to be a part of the gang? I'm not a little kid anymore!" Dawn ran away into the night. **

**Spike was still in the closet, apparently hoping for Buffy to pull him out there and kick his ass, which she didn't. She just frowned at him. **

"**What are you still doing there?" Trying to look cool, calm and collected he shrugged his shoulders and stepped out of the closet. **

"**Go after her, Spike" **

"**Yes mam" He frowned. He just loved the way she could tell him off. He ran outside.**

**Tears welled in Dawn's eyes. She could just hate her sister to every bit. She always received all of the attention. She even knew how to wrap Spike around her finger and the worst part was that she didn't even want him back. She sat down with her back against the tame of her favorite tree in a little park. She came there more often when she needed the rest. **

**It was just a minute later and he was there. Spike.**

**Spike who cared. **

"**Hey girl, what you doing out here? Not safe for you" He said. The soft tone of his voice while asking this, didn't match his attitude which made him even cuter. He was standing, so Dawn had to look up. She shrugged her shoulders and looked away. He sat down next to her leaning to the tame. **

"**Well, you got a nice spot here, I must say" Spike said when Dawn didn't answer his question. Then he understood it was better for him not to speak and just let her be. There was silence for a while. Only noises from nature were heard.**

"**I hate her" She said after a long time.**

"**Say who?" **

"**Buffy" **

"**Yea, she can be hate-able" Spike answered more to himself than Dawn. He thought about all the times she'd rejected him. **

"**And she hates me too, I think" Dawn sighed. **

"**No love, she couldn't." **_**She'll protect you with her life, **_**He thought. **

"**I think nobody likes me" Dawn continued crestfallen.**

"**But you're like-able…" At this point Dawn finally looked at Spike. She wanted to see his eyes when he said that. They were tender and blue. How could this guy be an evil vampire without the chip?**

"**In fact you're just lovely" He stroke a bit of her hair behind her ears and softly touched her face. Dawn closed her eyes as he continued. He ran his fingers over her forehead, her cheeks, her lips. For a moment he doubted. She opened her eyes. Some sudden spark that he hadn't felt before made him cup her face into his hands and place a soft kiss on her lips.**

**Dawn**** looked at him with dreamy eyes as she kept on feeling his lips on hers even after they were gone.**

**It had been like a dream come true. **


End file.
